International Patent Publication No. WO 2012-114433 discloses a lane keeping control apparatus which performs control such that a vehicle keeps a travel lane. If the distance from the vehicle to a lane boundary is a predetermined threshold value or less, this apparatus determines that lane keeping control is to be started, and operates an electric power steering (EPS) system, or an electric control braking (ECB) system.